


Saturday Night Again

by Jaseraie



Series: Allie-verse [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaseraie/pseuds/Jaseraie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to "Allie"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ow, my head!” I buried my face into my pillow and pulled the blanket over my head. I needed some time to adjust to the bright light shining in through the window. I started loosening up my blanket cocoon so I could stretch out my limbs.

It took me awhile, but I finally had ample wiggle room within my cocoon. I’d also had enough time to adjust to the light in the room so I turned over, pulled the covers down, and stared up at the ceiling.

“Fuck this shit! I’m never drinking again. Drinking…” Suddenly memories from last night came flooding into my mind. 

“Oh holy shit! Pete? Pete I need to…” I turned over and Pete wasn’t there, he wasn’t even in the room. I reached out to touch where he’d slept last night to see if it was still warm, maybe he’d just left. Then something on my shoulder caught my eye. It was my shirt. I looked under the covers, my pants were on too.

“It was all a dream, an alcohol induced sex dream… About Pete.”

Relief flooded through me, also a twinge of sadness. Last night… Well what I’d dreamt had been incredible. Pete said he liked me too. We’d fallen asleep, naked, next to each other after the most mind-blowing sex anyone could ever imagine.

I hardened at the images of Pete dancing through my mind: His chest. His lips. His…

I shook the images out of my head. One thing was finally clear; it was time to stop lying to myself. I had a sex dream about Pete. So no matter what else I did or said, I was attracted to him… GOD was I attracted to him.

Soon another thing from my dream came back to me. “You need to tell Sierra what you feel, whatever that is.” Even if I’d only dreamt Pete saying that, he was right. Well, my subconscious mind was right. I didn’t love Sierra. I didn’t want to be with her anymore. She deserved to know the truth.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deep. “Waffles?” 

I sniffed the air a few more times. “Dale’s making her waffles!” 

I untangled myself, hopped out of bed, and went running downstairs, tripping more than a few times. I landed on the bottom step with a loud thud. I looked around the living room, it was spotless. I swore we hadn’t cleaned up.

“Patrick baby, is that you?”

I walked into the kitchen and smiled at Pete’s mom, who was standing in front of the stove.

Dale returned the greeting. “I thought so. You’re the last hold out. Hungry?”

I nodded and plopped down on a chair set up at the kitchen island counter.

“Good. The waffles are done. We’re just waiting on the boys. I sent them out grocery shopping. We needed a few things for your birthday dinner, breakfast style. Also, they were driving me crazy. Pete and Andrew were arguing for a solid 20 minutes before I sent them with their dad. They should be home anytime.”

As if on cue, the front door opened and closed, and I heard footsteps headed in our direction. 

“We’re back,” Mr. Wentz chimed as the three Wentz men walked into the kitchen, each holding a brown paper sack of boughten goods.

Mr. Wentz put his bag down on the kitchen island before walking to Dale, giving her a quick kiss ‘hello’. 

“Ah, good afternoon Patrick,” Mr. Wentz greeted me once he noticed I was there. “Did you have fun last night? Pete was just filling me in on all the details. He said it was a wild ride.”

I turned towards Pete and my cheeks instantly flashed crimson. I quickly turned back to Mr. Wentz and nodded.

“That’s great. I’m glad you had a good time. Ok, how about you and Pete go into the garage and play with your instruments for awhile so Mrs. Wentz and I can get dinner done?”

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out.

“That’s what she said,” Andrew quipped. 

“Andrew!”

“What momma? Patrick was about to say the same thing, weren’t you Patrick?” Andrew smiled mischievously at me.

“I uh… yea.” My face was burning.

“Either way, go! We’ll call you once the food is ready.” Dale waved us out of the kitchen and the three of us got up and left the room.

“I’m gonna go chill outside for awhile. See ya in a few.” Andrew said as he waved, walking out the front door.

“Shall we?” Pete gestured to the garage door.

I nodded. Once in the garage, I walked to the drums and started playing the second I sat down. I was trying to keep my mind from wandering. It wasn’t working. Images of Pete’s body kept flashing in my mind. The feelings of Pete’s lips moving across my skin… DAMN ALCOHOL!

“Yo Trick, what’s wrong?”

I looked up at Pete. “Nothing. Nothing at all. Why?”

“Well you stopped playing in the middle of a solo for starters. Secondly, you’re staring out into space. You look like a zombie.”

“Sorry,” I sighed. “I’m just thinking… I need to head over to Sierra’s after dinner if you don’t mind. I NEED to see her.”

“Oh, uh sure. No problem.” Pete said before he started plucking at his bass strings.

“Boys, dinner!” Dale yelled.

Pete and I walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. Dale brought us each a plate of food: Waffles, sausage, eggs sprinkled with curry, and a croissant.

“It looks delicious. Thanks Mrs. Wentz.”

“You’re very welcome baby. Hope you enjoy.” Mrs. Wentz kissed the top of my head then walked back over to the counter.

“Oh, we have one more thing for you Patrick.” I looked up at Mr. Wentz, who put something down next to my plate. “I’m pretty sure it’s non-edible, so why it was in the freezer is beyond me. Maybe some weird game you boys were playing last night.”

I looked down and discovered my phone. I looked back up at Mr. Wentz. “It was in the freezer?”

He nodded. “It’s probably just a paperweight by now. Mrs. Wentz and I have been trying to figure out why it was there. So d one of you want to explain it?”

“I put it in the freezer because his girlfriend wouldn’t stop calling him even AFTER he told her he’d call her later. I thought it might help chill her out,” Andrew said as he came walking into the kitchen. Then he sat at the table in front of an unclaimed plate of food.

“She’s gonna be so mad at me. I need to fix this. I need to make things right,” I mumbled to myself.

“Chill Patrick. I’ll take you over there myself. Let’s just eat dinner first, ok?” I looked at Pete and nodded. “It’ll all work out. If she gets too mad, just blame me. She’ll have no problem doing that.”

After I finished eating, I excused myself from the table and ran up to Pete’s room to change and make myself presentable. I started digging though my suitcase, but I didn’t know how to go about choosing an appropriate shirt to go break up with my girlfriend. I’d never done something like that before. “Why the hell did I bring so many clothes? It looks like I packed to stay a week, not a weekend.”

“Wear that blue one. The color blue is proven to help calm someone down,” Pete said as he walked in. I grabbed the blue shirt sitting on top and threw it on.

“Very nice Patrick. Very calming. I feel calmer already.” Pete smirked at me.

I blushed. “How did you know Sierra’s gonna need calmed down?”

“Fuck Sierra! I was talking about you. You look like a nervous wreck. What’s up Trick? I told you, you can tell me anything.”

“I…” My eyes started undressing Pete as I glanced over his body. I quickly looked back up at his face. “I just need to see Sierra.”

“Ok. Whatever. Let’s get going.” Pete turned on his heel and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay. We finally get to know Sierra a bit. What do you think?

We drove to Sierra’s house in complete silence. The only sounds I heard were coming from the music of the blended noises outside.

Pete pulled up in front of Sierra’s house and turned the car off. “I’ve got about 45 minutes until I have to take off. So if it takes longer than that, you’re stuck for awhile. Ok?”

I looked at her house and let out a deep sigh, then turned back to Pete. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

“I’m not leaving you stranded if I can help it. Just go. Do. Times a-wastin’.” Pete turned his head away from me and stared out the window.

I stepped out of the car and headed up to the door. I took a few more deep breaths then rang the doorbell. 

Sierra opened the door with a giant grin and threw her arms around me. “Patty Cake!” She pressed her lips to mine and pulled me close. “I’m so happy to see you.”

She nuzzled into my neck. “Mmm, you smell good…. What’s HE staring at?”

“Who?”

“Peter,” she whispered. “He’s watching us. It’s kinda creepy.”

I smiled. “Well we are standing on your front porch for the whole world to see. If you don’t want people watching, we should go inside.”

“Whatever you say Patrick,” she purred suggestively.

‘Fuck! This is gonna be worse than I imagined,’ I thought as I followed her in the door.

“Do you want something to drink?”

I shook my head and sat down on the couch. “I’m good, thanks.”

She smiled and strutted over to me. “I bet you are.”

She sat down on my leg, threw a leg over my lap, straddling me. She leaned in and kissed me. She started grinding into me, moaning my name into my mouth.

“We have the house to ourselves,” she whispered into my ear before clawing at the base of my shirt. “Let me give you your birthday present.”

“Sierra, stop.”

She looked at me, and then turned her head around. “Oh right, we’re in front of the window. We don’t need the neighbors to see. Good thinking.”

“No I…” She kissed me again, interrupting me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair.

“Oh God, Sierra…” I pulled away. “We need to…”

“Go upstairs? What a great idea!” She stood up, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

“No. Sierra wait!” I stopped walking and pulled her towards me.

“No need to be nervous Patrick,” She closed the gap between us. “I know it’ll be our first time together, but we’ll figure it out. I know what I like, and I can show you what to do.”

My jaw dropped. I didn’t know what to think, or how to respond.

“And I also know a few things to do to this,” she said, reaching her hands down my pants. I didn’t react to her, at all.

“Aw, baby. Calm down so you can enjoy it. I just want to please you.”

My mind went back to my dream. I hardened instantly. Pete had said those words to me. Pete…

“Thata boy. Now let’s go upstairs.” Sierra tried pulling me upstairs again, but I wouldn’t move.

“No Sierra. We gotta talk. I have something to tell you.”

She turned her head towards me. Her eyes were dull, and her voice was overly saccharine. “What is it Patty Cake?”

“I can’t do this,” I said quietly, but firmly.

“Ok. Well, I know a couple other things we could…”

“No. Sierra, I can’t do this.” I motioned between the two of us. “Us. I can’t do it anymore. It doesn’t feel right anymore. We don’t mesh like we used to. You’ve changed. So have I. That’s what I came here to tell you. I can’t be with you anymore. I’m sorry.”

“Is there someone else,” she asked quietly.

I stood in silence, staring at the wall behind her.

“Patrick, I asked you a question. Is there someone else?”

I looked at her, into her eyes. Eyes now filled with anger and resentment.

“I’m going to ask you one more time, and I expect an honest answer. Is there someone else?”

I didn’t know how to answer her. I wanted to be with Pete, that much was clear now. But I was sure he didn’t feel the same. “I gotta go Sierra. I really am sorry.”

I made it to the front porch when I heard her calling after me. “Patrick, wait!”

I sighed and stopped. I took a deep breath before turning to face her.

“YOU FUCKING HOMO!” She yelled before slapping me across the face. “I fucking knew you were in love with Pete. I’d hoped I was wrong, but…” She slapped me again.

I heard a car door shut. Within seconds, Pete was at my side. “What the fuck Sierra? Why are you hitting Patrick? He didn’t do a damn thing!”

She glared at Pete. “You asshole. As if you didn’t know. And don’t tell me he didn’t do anything. He’s made me look like a fucking idiot! Do you know how bad he’s making me look? What people are going to say? What the hell am I supposed to tell them?”

She turned back to me and slapped me again, much harder this time. I could feel the outline of her hand on my cheek.

“God Sierra, I knew you were a bitch, but damn!” Pete stared her down. “There’s no fucking reason to slap him!”

I closed my eyes and turned away when I saw her draw back her hand to slap me again. I waited for the sting of her fingers on my skin, but it didn’t happen. I opened my eyes. Pete was standing in between me and Sierra with his arms stretched out. Pete and Sierra were staring each other down.

“I swear to God Sierra, if you lay another finger on him I’ll call the cops!” Pete’s words seethed out of his mouth.

She gave him a prissy smirk. “Go ahead. I’ll tell them I was protecting myself from him.”

“I never said I’d call them on you.” Pete growled through his teeth.

“Then why the fuck would you call the cops, dumbass?” Sierra looked at Pete like he was completely stupid.

“Because they’ll have to arrest ME for beating the shit outta you! I don’t normally hit girls, but I tend to make exceptions for ones that act like bitchy dudes. Now keep your FUCKING hands off of him! Find something else to take your embarrassment out on, you narcissistic paramecium.” 

Her eyes shot open. “I knew it. It is you,” she hissed before spitting in Pete’s face.

Pete balled his fist up and drew his arm back. I grabbed his elbow and held it back so he couldn’t hit her. “Pete, let me handle it, ok?”

He ground his teeth but he moved out of the way, wiping his face off.

“Sierra, what you just did is the reason why we can’t be together anymore. You are no longer the girl I first met. She was sweet and kind. She was fun and loving and compassionate. If you were still that girl, I wouldn’t be doing this right now. But you aren’t. Now you are a self-centered princess who tries to control and manipulate me. You treat my friends as if they are lower than dirt. You want what you want because it makes you look good. So because of that, I’m done. Thanks for making this so easy for me. Let’s go Pete.”

I turned and walked towards the car. I didn’t look back. I got in, sat down, buckled up and kept my eyes forward until I heard the driver’s side door open.

Pete buckled up and started the car. Before he could close the door, Sierra yelled one more thing at us. “You’ll be sorry. I’m telling EVERYONE!”


	3. Chapter 3

We drove back to Pete’s place the same way we’d driven to Sierra’s, in silence. Once we were parked I got out of the car, went inside and headed towards Pete’s room. I started packing all of my stuff that I could find so it was ready to go.

Pete came charging in when I was almost finished. “What the hell happened back there? Why was she smacking you? Why were you letting her? Patrick, look at me! Talk to me!”

I turned towards him, then walked right past him down to Andrew’s room. I looked around until I spotted the shirt I’d seen in there before dinner. I grabbed it then plopped down on the bed.

Pete came rushing in like a charging bull. “Damn it Patrick, talk to me! What happened in that house?”

I shook my head. “Nothing except I turned her down and broke up with her. She got mad. Your shirt idea didn’t work.”

“She got THAT mad because you wouldn’t sleep with her? Damn. But uh, one question: Why is that my fault?” Pete walked over and sat next to me.

I shrugged. “She probably thought it was your idea.”

The lies came easy, but felt horrible going out. I hated not telling him. It felt wrong to lie to Pete. But I couldn’t tell him the truth.  
Pete sighed and shook his head. He looked as upset as I did… maybe more.

“Why are you so upset anyway? She wasn’t slapping you.”

“I know. But I feel VERY protective of you. You’re… You’re my best friend, Patrick.”

I turned my gaze to his face. He looked as if he were close to tears.

“What else is going through that head of yours? I know something else is wrong. I can see it. Talk to me Pete. That’s what I’m here for, remember?”

“Patrick I… I just… Um… Do you… Ah, FUCK IT! Never mind. I’ll be upstairs.” Pete stood up and stormed out of the room. I heard him stomp up every step and then slam his door.

That was the last it took to hit my breaking point. I put my head in my hands and started crying. It had been the shittiest three hours of my life. Now I didn’t even have my best friend to talk to.

I let the tears flow freely. What good would it do to hold them back? All that would accomplish is giving me a headache on top of everything else.

After 15 minutes, I wiped away the last of my tears. I took a few deep breaths to steady my breathing. Once I was calm, I got down on the floor to pick my shirt back up. I’d dropped it sometime during the rainstorm of tears.

As I was standing up, I noticed something familiar under Andrew’s bed. I picked it up and stared at it. My heart began to race and I flew up the stairs to Pete’s room. 

I burst through the door, ran to Pete, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, long kiss. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around my back, pulling us even closer to each other.

When the kiss was finally broken, he pulled his head back but kept his arms around me. His eyes were wide and his mouth was arched into the most beautiful smile I’d ever seen… on anyone.

“So you did remember?!” Pete beamed.

I shook my head. “No, not until a moment ago. Well, I remembered but I thought it was all a dream.

“What changed your mind?”

I let go of Pete and took a step back. I brought my closed hand up in front of his face. I waited a few seconds to build anticipation. Then I uncurled my fingers, revealing one of the dice from the night before.

“Oh thank God. I’ve been looking for that everywhere. I already got enough shit from Andrew this morning. He told me he would trash my bass if he found any more of my toys in his room unless they had a vagina.”

I slugged Pete‘s shoulder. “HE KNOWS?!” My face was starting to burn again.

“Yea, about that. I kinda forgot to set the alarm last night. So when Andrew got home this morning he found us asleep in his bed, naked. He dragged me out of bed by my hair and yelled at me in the hallway for an hour and a half. The only reason he stopped is because we realized Mom and Dad were gonna be home within the hour. So we started cleaning the house. My tongue-lashing was less important than both of us getting in trouble. Once the house was clean, I went upstairs and put your clothes back on you….. AFTER cleaning you off.”

“Cleaning me o… OH… Never mind. Continue.”

Pete chuckled. “Yea. Anyway, I was trying to wake you up and tell you what was going on. But before I could, the ‘rents returned. Then Andrew started, like, yelling at me again and Mom sent us shopping. When we got back, when I saw you I wanted to talk to you about everything. But we had no privacy and you looked out of it. When we were in the garage you started acting like you were a week and a half ago and saying you NEEDED to see Sierra. So I just figured you didn’t remember, or were trying to forget.”

I stepped up on my toes and kissed his nose. “After I woke up, fully clothed, and you were nowhere to be found, I thought I’d dreamt the whole thing. So between having sex dreams about you, and the advice you gave me in said dream, I knew I needed to see Sierra… So I could break up with her.”

“You couldn’t have told me that?” Pete yelled and pouted.

“I told you Pete, I thought it was all a dream. How the hell was I supposed to tell you that I was following advice you gave me while you were naked? ‘Hey Pete, I had this great sex dream about you last night, and it made me realize I needed to dump my girlfriend!’ Yeah right.”

Pete laughed. “Well when you put it like that, you make a very valid point. You were so clueless of my attraction to you until your ‘dream’ last night. So I’ll let it slide… This time.”

“Thanks. But we can’t forget that I couldn’t even look at you without getting images in my head and…” I trailed off as the scenes from last night started playing again.

“You alright Patrick?” Pete ran his fingers down my arm. I immediately reacted, jerking to full attention.

“Guh… Yea… Uh huh…” I nodded fervently. “I’m fine.”

My voice was a couple decibels above its normal range. So I cleared my throat and tried again. “I’m fine.” That was much more normal sounding.

Pete chuckled seductively. “Why yes, yes you are.” He took a step closer to me and wrapped his arms back around me. 

“Stop that! I’m already distracted enough… And I want; no I NEED to finish ranting about Sierra. Please Pete; just give me a few minutes.”

Pete nodded and released me. “Ok Tricky. Whatever you need. Go on and finish your rant.”

I put his arms back around me then continued, “I’m so sorry she spat on you. It’s my fault. Everything was my fault.” I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from crying a bit.

“Your fault? I thought it was because she’s a bitch,” Pete said.

I shook my head. “No, well partially. See when I told her it was over she asked if there was anyone else. I left the house without answering her, then she called me a homo and slapped me.”

“You told her about your,” Pete made air quotes. “Dream?”

“HELL no!” I shook my head at him. “But when I didn’t answer she told me she could tell I was in love with you and…”

“You’re in love with me,” Pete interjected.

“I don’t know,” was all I managed to get out before Pete had me trapped in his arms, his lips covering mine. Butterflies started flapping in my stomach, my knees went weak, and my heart started pounding. ‘Well I’ll be damned. That’s what all those reactions were,’ I thought. I nodded. I looked up into Pete’s eyes and melted. 

Pete beamed. “That explains a lot. Thanks for clearing that up. Oh, and one more thing.”

Pete’s eyes twinkled and danced about. I could get lost in those eyes.

“I love you too, Patrick.”

My heart skipped a beat. “Why?” I scrunched my face up; I couldn’t believe what I’d just asked.

“Dear, sweet, clueless Patrick. It’s because… Because you’re the only person I’ve ever felt comfortable enough with to completely be myself. I don’t have to hide shit from you. Whenever I think of you, a giant grin spreads across my face. You make me laugh on my worst days.” 

Pete giggled and smiled at me. “There’s a reason I’m so fucking protective of you, Patrick. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, whether as my best friend or as my… Well last night. Either way, it doesn’t matter. You’re the best thing in my life, and I’m not sure I’d be ok without you. So I do everything I can to protect you. I know I’m starting to go into chick mode again but… But dammit Patrick, I need you. I love you. I have for quite awhile. Fuck, I would’ve said ‘I love you’ last night, but I figured shoving your hand down my pants while telling you I wanted to fuck your brains out was gonna freak you out enough.”

I didn’t know what to say or how to react, but I was starting to feel all warm and tingly. That intensified when Pete nuzzled into my neck and nipped at my ear lobe.

“Plus,” he whispered. “You’re just so fucking sexy.”

At that, my knees buckled and I collapsed onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete walked over and closed the door. He turned around, leaned back against it, licked his lips and started at me.

“No. Pete I can’t. I've gotta get home so I can go to school tomorrow.”

Pete shook his head while strutting towards me. “No. No school for Tricky tomorrow. We have studio time, remember? We pushed it back a few days because of your party.”

“Shit. I’d totally forgotten about that. But I should still…”

Pete leaned down and kissed me hungrily. “No, no leaving. I’ll tie you down and leave a ransom note if I have to.”

“But Pete…”

“No excuses. You’re all mine tonight. Now are you going to call your dad, or do I have to start that ransom note?”

Pete kissed down my neck and ran his hands along my chest.

“I-I-I- I can’t call him.”

Pete grazed his lips along my collarbone. “And why not?”

“Because I refuse to talk to my father while you’re snacking on me,” I whimpered.

Pete pulled away and giggled. “Oh. Yea, sorry. I’ll stop… for the moment.” He reached across the bed, grabbed the cordless phone and handed it to me.

“He’ll wanna know that your parents are ok with it.”

Pete stood up, walked over to the door and opened it. “Mom, can Patrick stay over again?”

“Sure. Just have him call David to let him know.”

He shut the door before turning around, grinning at me. “Anything else you need me to fix?”

“I-I-I-I-I-I-I-” I stuttered. I felt my face growing hot, and my pants getting tighter.

“I’ll fix that soon enough,” Pete said with a sexy simper.

“Stop that! If you want me to call my dad, you need to stop… that!” I wiggled my finger at his face.

Pete walked back over and sat down by the headboard, then put his arms behind his head. “Then call him, NOW! I can only control myself for 2 minutes. GO!”

I dialed home then turned and stared at Pete, who was licking his lips at me. I put the phone to my ear and waited for someone to pick up. 

“Hey Dad, it’s me. Listen, do you mind if I stay over at Pete’s another night? Yea, we go into the studio. Ok, then I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you too. Good night.”

I hung up and handed the phone to Pete. He put it back where it had been, then leaned back against the headboard like he had been. 

“So Patrick, what shall we…”

I pounced on Pete. I put my lips over his, nibbling on his bottom lip. I re-positioned myself, straddling him.

“Where’d shy, timid Patrick go?”

“Well if I don’t have to go home, then there’s nothing to stop me from doing what I want, right?”

Pete nodded.

I worked my kisses across his face to his ear. “Well I wanna do you.” I wiggled and thrust into him, making sure he felt how much I wanted him.

Pete ran a finger down my chest as he kissed my neck, grinning into it. “You’re so fucking sexy when you say naughty things.”

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close. We were chest-to-chest. “Patrick, I don’t have much control tonight. So there’ll be no stopping this if you start. Do you understand?”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. I pressed my face to his. “Understood.”

Pete grinned. He let his hands roam across my back, scratching, holding wads of my shirt. He pulled up on my shirt. “Please?”

I lifted my arms up, letting him pull my shirt off. He glanced over my body before leaning in, kissing at my newly exposed skin. I tilted my head to the side, allowing him access to my neck. He kissed and teased the most sensitive spot on my neck until goose bumps formed all over me. Then his lips moved down my neck and across my shoulder. It felt as good as last night. No, it felt better. This time I wasn't shit-faced, I was sober. I could concentrate on the electricity I felt when his lips made contact with my skin. I gave in to the feelings, and let a moan out.

“Hey Pete, I need to borrow your…”

Pete and I both stopped and turned our heads toward the sound. Andrew was standing in the doorway, staring bug-eyed at us.

“OH MY GOD! Again?! Can’t you control that thing? Ugh. Well at least it’s not MY bed this time, so I won’t have to burn another set of sheets.” Andrew rolled his eyes at Pete.

I tried to move off of Pete’s lap, but he tightened his grip, holding me in place.

“Andrew, I’ll buy you three new sets of sheets, of your choosing, if you’ll go tell Mom and Dad that Patrick and I are going to go to bed so we can be well rested tomorrow. If they argue, tell them Patrick needs to rest his voice and doesn't want to seem rude.”

“Yea. Fine. Whatever. But that won’t work too well if he’s a screamer.” Andrew eyed me, then continued. “I've heard some of your late night buddies all the way downstairs.”

My whole body turned red.

“I’ll keep him quiet. I promise you won‘t hear Patrick, ok?”

“I hope not. Either way, you should probably lock your door. You don’t want any more unannounced visitors. Ok, see ya. Sleep well you two.” Andrew left and closed the door behind him.

“Ok, now where were we,” Pete said, turning his gaze back to me.

“You were about to go lock the fucking door! Andrew’s bad enough, but at least he knows. Imagine your parents walking in. Or even worse… Hilary! I don’t want…”

Pete put his finger over my lips, silencing me. Then he put his lips over mine, letting the kiss get longer, deeper, hungrier until I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. My mind could only concentrate on Pete. His lips. His skin. His hands, which were now holding me in place while Pete stood up. 

Pete placed me gently on the mattress and broke our kiss. Then with a smirk, Pete said, “See, I can keep you quiet.”


	5. Chapter 5

Pete walked to the door, locked it, then turned and stared at me. Just stared. 

“Pete, what are you doing,” I asked.

He didn't say a word, just continued to stare.

“Pete, come back over here,” I pleaded.

He still didn't move.

“Pete, please,” I whined.

I could see him forcing back a smile.

“What happened to not stopping once it was started? Your rule, not mine. So come back over here with me,” I said with an overly exaggerated pout.

Pete continued staring in silence, while moving his hands behind his back and leaning on the door.

“Fine. Fuck this. Have it your way. I’ll fix myself!” I closed my eyes and slid my hand down my pants. I grabbed a hold and started gliding my hand up and down, slowly to start. 

I loosened up as my speed increased. I started sighing, thrusting. “Mmm, Pete.” I moaned his name over and over.

“Oh fuck… Not cool Trick!”

I opened my eyes; Pete had his hands down his pants too. His eyes were closed, head leaned back, chest heaving.

I giggled a little. “I tried to get you over here.”

Pete opened his eyes and looked at me. “I was making sure my parents weren't gonna come up and say ‘goodnight’ before we started.”

“You couldn't just tell me that?” I stopped, taking my hand out of my pants before sitting up.

“It was more fun watching you squirm. That is until you started… Oh fuck!” Pete started beating faster.

I turned and dangled my legs off the bed, leaning back on my arms. “Pete?”

Once his eyes were open and fixed on me, I continued. I spread my legs further apart. I unzipped my pants, allowing my cock to poke out of the flaps. As I stroked myself, I stared directly into his eyes. “Come back to bed,” I crooned. 

Pete had me pinned to the bed in an instant, his lips against mine. “Whatever you say Tricky.”

Pete pushed my lips open with his, running his tongue along the side of mine, swirling it until I joined in. More memories came flooding into my mind. More feelings stirred up. 

Pete winced before releasing my wrists. “Patrick touch me. It’s starting to hurt.” He rolled off me, onto his back. He grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please?”

I rolled onto my side and slid my hand down his pants. I ran a finger down his length. He arched up.

“More. Please Patrick, more.” He reached down, unbuttoned his pants, lifted his ass, then pushed his pants to the ground.

I stared at it, biting my lip. I wanted to taste him again.

“Patrick, please,” Pete mewled.

This was my opportunity. I leaned down and took him into my mouth.

“Holy…” Pete grasped my shoulder. I felt his fingers digging in.

I flicked my tongue over his tip as I sucked on the head like a lollipop.

Pete moved his hand up and started petting me. “Fuck, that’s better.”

I released him and moved back up, laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I cuddled in as close as I could get to him. I moved my head to his chest and let his warmth and scent envelop me.

“Don’t tell me we’re done already,” Pete said, kissing my forehead.

“No. Not unless that’s what you want,” I replied.

Pete scoffed. “You’re still so unsure of what I feel. How is that even possible?”

I let out a long sigh. “I just don’t get it.”

“It’s so damn cute, yet so fucking sad that you don’t realize how incredible you are. You know, one day we’re going to have millions of fans, and they’ll all be in love with you. You know why? Because they’ll see what I do. They’ll be telling you how sexy you are. They’ll be screaming ‘I wanna have your babies,’ from the crowd. They’ll try to get you into bed so they can fuck your brains out. But I won’t let ‘em. You’re all mine. You’re my Patrick, and only I’ll get to play with you.”

I was suddenly aware that I was still hard. It was throbbing painfully and wanting Pete’s touch. I slid my hand down to try to get between me and Pete, but Pete grabbed my wrist and held it back. “Nope, no more self-service. You lost that privilege when you started moaning my name earlier.”

“But Pete…”

“I’ll fix it. I promise. But you must be punished Tricky.” He looked at me. His eyes flashed with mischief.

Pete sat up, stood up, and turned towards me. “Headboard. Now. Grab a hold and close your eyes.”

I did as I was told. I wasn't completely sure what was going on, but I was game. After I was comfortable, I grabbed the bars in the headboard and closed my eyes. A few seconds later, I felt cold metal being slapped onto one wrist, then the other. My eyes immediately popped open. Pete was in my face. “I hope you’re comfy Tricky, ‘cause you’re gonna be like this for awhile.”

I looked at my wrists. Pete had me handcuffed to the bed. I pulled on them, trying to free myself.

“That won’t work, not with these.” Pete dangled a set of keys in front of my face. “They’re police issue. You’re not going anywhere, or touching anything, unless I allow you to… Or you get too freaked out.”

I tried to pull myself free again. It still didn't work. “How the fuck did you get two sets of police grade cuffs?”

Pete chuckled. “I have my ways. That’s all you need to know. Now lay back, relax, and take your punishment like a good boy.”

I tried to protest, but I was distracted by Pete taking my pants off. He made sure to run his entire hand across the tip of my hard-on. 

I arched into his hand but he pulled away. “No. I told you, no self-service.”

I whimpered at him. “It’s not self-service. It’s your hand!”

“But you’re the one moving,” he said. “Therefore it is. Now stop arguing and lay still for a minute.”

I grunted and started thrusting into his hand. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. “Alright then.” He grabbed a hold of me, then leaned down and flicked his tongue over my tip while stroking slowly, then just stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

I whimpered and wiggled, trying to get his hand back. “You said punishment. This is torture. Please Pete, please don’t do this.”

Pete smiled at me, ignoring my pleas. “God you’re gorgeous! Now let’s see if you’re as gorgeous as I remember from last night.” With that he ripped my pants off my legs and threw them into a corner. He took a long, leisurely glance over my entire body then said, “Yup. You are every bit of gorgeous I remember.”

I watched every inch of my body turn pink.

Pete giggled. “It’s true. You’re lovely. You’re perfect.”

My cock twitched. Pete glanced at it before running his tongue up my entire length. “You still taste sweet too.”

Pete got up on all fours and crawled up my body, grinding into me the whole way up. I tried to break free of my shackles to touch him, but I was stuck and he stayed out of reach. He smiled wide at me. “That’s part of your punishment, remember? No touching ANYTHING unless I say you can.” He nuzzled my neck then continued grinding.

“I want this so bad, Patrick. I’ve been thinking about last night all day. I’ve wanted to push you up against a wall and…” Pete pushed himself in between my legs, his cock rubbing against mine. He had just the right amount of body pressure on me so that I wasn’t able to move. I whimpered again.

“I don’t know what it is about you, but you have some sort of magical power over me. I want to do things to you,” Pete paused a moment and bushed. “…with you that I’ve never thought I’d want.”

Pete kissed my neck softly, then down my body. A trail of heat followed his lips. “All I can think about is making you happy. ‘What would Patrick want?’ ‘What would Patrick like?’ ‘What would Patrick like to do?’ That’s all that’s been in my head today, and the ideas that pop into my brain seem crazy to me at first. But the more I think about them…” Pete grunted and arched up like a cat. “God I want you Patrick!”

“Then let me go and you can have me. You can ravish my body,” I said I arched up into him as much as was possible. I felt the head of my cock rub against his shirt. The friction was excruciatingly divine.

“You can do whatever you want with me, but not it my hands aren’t free,” I said, pulling at my restraints. I wanted to touch him so bad. “Please,” I whimpered.

“Oh Tricky, I could have you without un-cuffing you. Your hands are in just the right place, and your hands are just loose enough, I could turn you over and fuck you ‘til you scream my name loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. Then fuck you again until you collapse.”

“I-I-I-“ I stared down at Pete, who was staring right back with a giant grin.

“Or I could take you now, just as you are. I’d only have to make a few minor adjustments,” Pete said before lowering his head and kissing my stomach. “All I’d have to do is…” Pete sat up straight, on his knees. He raised my ass off the bed slightly, wrapping my legs around his waist. I felt his cock against my ass. There they were, the feelings that had been brewing  up for the last few months, mixed with the memories of last night. The longing. The heat. The pleasure. A loud moan reverberated in my throat. I tried to arch down, to get him to enter me, but he wouldn’t let me move.

“But I’m not gonna do that,” Pete said as he let me drop back onto the bed. He resumed kissing my stomach, light feathery kisses that barely grazed my skin. Kisses that turned the heat into fire.

“Stop teasing me Pete! Please just… Oh my God!”

Pete had his mouth around me, licking and sucking as if I were his favorite treat. He ran his hands down my thighs then up the backsides of my legs, grabbing onto my ass, pushing me further into his throat.

“Holy shit! Pete… Mmm…”

I looked down at Pete, watching him through a euphoric haze. “You look good down there.”

Pete stopped and looked up at me.

“Did I just… I couldn’t have said… Oh God, Pete I’m…”

Before I could finish apologizing, Pete was on top of me, pressing his lips to mine and grabbed the keys to the handcuffs. He pulled away and sat up, resting his ass next to my cock. He fumbled with the keys, trying to get them straight. Once he had them right, and his hands were a little steadier, he leaned over me and released my wrists.

Finally able to touch him, I ran my hands down his back until I reached the edge of his shirt. I clawed at it and grabbed a hold so when he started sitting up the shirt came right off. I threw the shirt to the ground and stared at Pete. “What’s going on,” I asked him as I ran my hand down his chest, his abs, his stomach, his hard on. I ran my hand across his length then grabbed ahold, stroking him.

“Oh fuck, Patrick I…” He closed his eyes and arched back, allowing me more access to him. I rubbed faster. He thrust into my hand.

“I want you Patrick.” He opened his eyes and stared deep into my eyes. “I want to feel you. I want…” Pete grabbed my hand and made me stop. He moved off me and laid down beside me, keeping ahold of my hand.

“Pete, talk to me. What do you want? Just tell me and I’ll do it.” I sat up and looked down at him, searching for the answer in his eyes.

Pete bent his legs and moaned. He reached into the nightstand by the bed and pulled out the bottle of lube from last night. He poured some into his hand, put the bottle back, rubbed his hands together then started stroking himself with his right hand.

I watched him for a few minutes, more than a little confused, but completely turned on by the sight. “Pete I…”

“Shh. Don’t talk. Just give me a minute.” Pete’s mocha skin turned pink. He moved his left hand down past his cock to his ass. He circled the rim for a minute then pushed it in.

I looked back at Pete’s face. His eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip. “Pete, what are you…”

“Shh. Please Patrick, just let me do this.” He opened his eyes and looked at me. “I’ll explain in a moment, just please let me do this first.” His eyes pleading at me, I nodded and watched him.

He grabbed the lube again and poured more into his hands. He dropped the bottle then continued. After a few more minutes of this, Pete arched up and moaned. “Oh God, that’s…  That’s a little better.” He pulled out then sat up and looked at me. His face was a mixture of confusion and curiosity. “Patrick what I want is you… in me.”

My eyes bulged out. “What? You want me to…”

Pete nodded sheepishly. I never thought I’d want any guy in my ass, but with you I keep wondering. The more I think about it, the more it turns me on. So when you said… Patrick please? Even if it’s just this once? I don’t know if I’ll like it or how you’ll like it but I wanna find out. So can we try?”

I tilted my head to the side and stared at him, thinking about what he’d just said.

“Please? Please Tricky? If you don’t like it we… We’ll reverse it immediately and never speak of it again, ok? Patrick please? I’m begging you.”

My cock twitched and I felt goosebumps returning. “Alright Pete, let’s try.”

Pete lit up. “Really? We can?”

I nodded. “Of course, silly. I told you I’d do anything. And if I’m being perfectly honest, I’m curious about it too. Just promise me if it gets to be too much for you, you’ll tell me.”

Pete sat up and kissed me. “Definitely! Now how should we do this?”

I cocked an eyebrow at him. “Huh?”

Pete laughed nervously. “I forgot that you’re new to this. Ok um, do you want me on my back or all-fours?”

“Uh, whatever you want Pete. I… I don’t know the difference.”

Pete’s face softened and he laid down on his back. He wiggled his finger at me. “Come here Tricky.”


	7. Chapter 7

I crawled over Pete. He arched his cock into my skin. My knees almost buckled before I could get up to him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of him. “I wanna see your face when you cum this time.”

He scratched up my back while nuzzling into my neck. “Ready whenever you are,” he whispered.

I laughed. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”

“Maybe,” he said. “But you look more nervous than you did last night. So I’m just trying to help you relax. Don’t worry, it’ll feel incredible. So just take a deep breath and do it.”

I laughed again. “Ok Pete, again, shouldn’t I be saying this to you? I’ve already had a dick in my ass. So you’re the one who might need the pep talk to help you relax.”

Pete started to look nervous. “Is it really that bad?”

“As long as you don’t clench shut, it should feel amazing… Once you’ve adjusted. Don’t worry, I’ll take it easy on your virgin ass.”

“Could you NOT refer to it that way, please? I’m nervous as it is. So Patrick, how about we stop talking about it and just… OH FUCK!”

I sat up and pushed in slightly. I grabbed one of his knees to steady myself. Pete started bucking, trying to adjust. He was right, it felt amazing. It took every ounce of will power I had to not move. I took deep breaths to keep myself calm… Well, as calm as I could be.

Once Pete had stopped bucking so much, I pushed in a little more. He cried out. I panicked and pulled out. “Are you ok, Pete?”

“What the hell did you stop for?”

“You sounded like I hurt you.”

“Listen, I told you I’d let you know if I didn’t like it. It didn’t hurt, it was just different. Kinda like taking a shit, only in reverse.” He smiled up at me. “I’m alright, promise. Now let’s try this again, shall we?”

I nodded and repositioned myself, waiting for Pete’s go ahead. He nodded and I pushed in halfway. Pete arched up again, moaning and bucking his hips. The friction he was causing made it impossible for me to hold still this time. I pushed in all the way, keeping my eyes on Pete’s face for any sign of pain. What I saw was just the opposite. He was biting his lip. His eyes were rolled back into the back of his head.

“Fuck, Patrick. This feels better than last night.” Pete circled his hips. “How did you control yourself so well last night? This is just… Unguh….”

“I grabbed one of Pete’s legs, holding it up so I could push into him further. I grabbed his cock with my free hand and stroked him in time to my thrusts.

Pete’s hand clamped onto mine. “Don’t! I don’t want this to end yet.”

I released my grip on him, only to put it over his and guide his hand up and down his length. I watched his face and listened to him make some of the most undignified noises I’d ever heard.

“Are you SURE you’ve never done this?”

I chuckled. “Just doing what I’d want done.”

*BANG BANG BANG*

“I can hear you through the fucking vent,” Andrew yelled through the door. “I don’t care what you’re doing, I just don’t want to hear it!”

I suppressed a smirk and kept going, only harder now.

Pete grinned and started moaning louder. “I promised you wouldn’t hear Patrick. I never said anything about not hearing me.”  
  
“What the fuck? Just wait Peter, I’ll get you back for this!” Andrew yelled.

“Oh God Patrick… Just like that! Harder. Harder! HARDER!”

Andrew was banging on the door again. “Listen Pete, if you’re gonna start being on the receiving end, the least you could do is get me some fucking earplugs.

As the sound of Andrew’s stomping faded down the stairs, I collapsed onto Pete in a fit of giggles. “I should be completely embarrassed right now.”

Pete grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me close. “Not really. He’s listening to me, not you. Just as I promised.” He pulled me the rest of the way to him, placing his lips over mine. Pete tasted so good, so sweet. I bit his bottom lip to taste him better. Pete groaned and thrust up, his lips vibrating on mine. The vibrations seemed to travel down my body, leaving tingly pockets in its path. My body jerked in response.

Pete smiled into my mouth. “Keep going. Please?”

I started to sit up, but Pete held on tight. “Just like you are now.” He wrapped his legs around my waist. “This should make it easier.”

I nipped Pete’s bottom lip again. I kissed down his neck, licking at certain areas to get more of his sweetness before I started moving again. I could feel everything better. I could also feel Pete rubbing against me. All the extra friction between us was almost more than I could take. “Oh God…”

“I couldn’t. Say it. Better. Myself.” Pete ran his fingertips down my back, forcing me to arch down. All these new angles were creating new, wonderful sensations. But it was making it harder to control myself.

Pete started moving in the opposite direction as me, rubbing up against my stomach. His body started tensing. His limbs had mine locked in place. He moved his lips to my ear. “Just a little more. I’m so close, Patrick. Just a little… Ungheu.”

I pushed myself in as hard and far as I could. Pete’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body went rigid, and I felt his release spray across my abdomen. When Pete finally opened his eyes they were glazed over, and he had this sexy simper on his face. “Your turn.”

Pete pulled me in for a quick kiss, then flipped me onto my back. He straddled my lap then lowered himself onto me. “Oh fuck... Pete. That’s… That’s that’s… Ohhhhhh…”

Pete put his hand over my mouth and shushed me. “The parentals are home. Not so loud.”

I bit my bottom lip to keep quiet while Pete was wiggling his hips in all sorts of patterns. I moaned and arched up as much as I could with Pete sitting on me.

“That’s it. Cum for me Tricky,” Pete purred softly, seductively.

Within seconds the tingly pockets from earlier began to burst and rush towards the center of my body. I started tensing, moaning louder and louder as the pockets started to erupt. “Pete… Pete I’m… I’m gonna…”

“Go ahead. Cum for me.” Pete locked eyes with me and with one more twitch of his hips I exploded. I gripped the sheet as my body spasmed up from the intensity of it. All my nerve endings were sparking, sending wave after wave of ecstasy through me.

After the euphoria subsided, it took me a moment to realize Pete was no longer on top of me. I sat up onto my elbows and looked down at the foot of the bed. There he was, laughing. I crawled over to him, and laid my head on his shoulder. “What’s so funny?”

“You. You came so hard that you knocked me off you. I didn’t get to see your ‘O’ face or anything.” Pete stopped laughing long enough to give me a quick pout.

I nuzzled in closer. “Well, it serves you right for disappearing last night.”

Pete tilted my chin up, pulling me into a soft, post-coital kiss. “Well then, I guess we’ll just have to try again tomorrow.”


End file.
